1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal processing method, a program for implementing the method, and a signal processing apparatus that can be suitably used for mixing sound signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known mixing apparatuses (signal processing apparatuses) which synthesize sound signals of multiple input channels. Many of these mixing apparatus have a clip lamp for warning of an excessive level (hereinafter referred to as “clipping”) provided for the respective ones of input channels and mixing outputs. In recent years, a digital mixing apparatus has been developed which has AD converters provided for respective input channels and DA converters provided for respective output channels such that digital processing is performed at all parts other than inputs and output parts.
In the digital mixing apparatus, however, sound signals are rapidly deteriorated by clipping. Accordingly, the digital mixing apparatus is required to quickly find the cause of clipping, etc. and take proper measures.